Hibana's Dokkaebi
by YoinkMyHibana
Summary: (Hibana x Dokkaebi) White Noise has arrived and a whole new set of operators are joining us and it seems Hibana has set her eyes on a particular new person.
1. New Girl on Base

It's the start of Operation White Noise, which means new operators, a new map, and a nice juicy story. (Side Note: I'm still gonna do the Twitch/Rook story)

It was a pretty bland and boring work day. Not many operators were sent out today. In fact, only one team was dispatched the entire day. Hibana, Buck, Blitz, Jackal, and Ying had gotten the first mission of the day at a local residents house to secure a hostage. Meanwhile on base, a voice over the intercom came on, "All you wankers get your ass to the meeting room. We got some new guys here." It was Thatcher. His voice always sounding deep and raspy as if he had a sore throat.

All the present operators that was on base piled into the meeting room. "I remember when Siu, Ela, and Liu were the new guys." Bandit whispered to Jäger as they found seats to fill. After fighting each other over seats for nearly ten minutes, Thatcher arrived up to the front of the room with files in his hands. "Great. Three more people, just like last time." Glaz sighed "Alrigh you whiney cunts, settle down!" Thatcher yelled. He placed the files down on a table next to him and stretched his back. "So, as you all know, we got some new arrivals in the building for us to meet and soon be working with." Thatch explained. He reaches over and grabs the first file off the table, "First," he starts, "we have Chul 'Vigil' Kyung Hwa." A man in a dark set of armor and black metal mask approached the front of the room. He didn't say much and seemed very irritated for some reason.

Mute's face brightened after seeing Vigil. They had been close friends after Chul was in the midst of training with the SAS. Blackbeard also seemed to be in a good mood after seeing Vigil. Blackbeard took Vigil in as his mentor and taught him and trained with him.

As Chul stood in silence, Thatcher reached over for the next file. "Next, we have Grace 'Dokkaebi' Nam." he announced. A young woman with similar armor to Vigil's, pranced up to the front with a nice smile. Lesion's facial expression changed upon seeing the new girl and was now feeling weird. "You ok Liu?" Mira quietly asked. Lesion looked over to his colleague and nodded. All the while Cavi was in the back, getting a bit more intrigued the longer she staired at Grace. As Dokkaebi seemingly expressed herself to everyone, Vigil kept a watchful eye on her, though he was not interested in her at all.

As Grace placed herself next to Vigil, Thatcher reached ober for the final file. His raspy voice began to fill the room, "Finally, we have Zofia Bosak." Ela widened her eyes as a few heads turned towards her. Zofia came up to the front and immediately recognized her little sister in the crowd. Ela quietly sighed, rolled her eyes, and slouched in her chair.

"Ok, everyone get out. I got a meeting soon." Thatcher quickly disbanded the meeting and everyone swarmed the new people outside the room. Ela was the only one to walk out of the group of operators. Suddenly, a pull was felt on Ela's arm and she was dragged back towards the group. It was Zofia that grabbed her.

"I can't believe you are here Ela!" Zofia blurted with with joy as she wrapped her arms around her little sisters body. Ela broke free and walked away without any form of communication towards her older sister. As she rounded the corner another pull was felt on her shoulder, only this time it felt more strong and aggressive. It was yet again, her older sister Zofia. This time she pinned Ela against the wall with her brute strength. "Listen Ela," Zofia started, "I don't know why you hate me or what I have done to get this kind of treatment from you, but lose the attitude now." Ela, still pinned on the wall by her sister, stared at her with a blank expression, "Fine." she says. Zofia drops her sister back to the floor and lets her walk off.

 ** _*That Night*_**

The only team to be on a mission finally returned. Buck, Blitz, and Jackal all took a seat at the bar with Fuze, Jäger and Bandit. Ying took a seat with Ash and Frost who were hanging out with Zofia. Hibana took her seat at her regular booth with IQ and Ela. She removed her hood and jacket, only showing her black tank top and leaving her combat pants and boots still on.

"So what'd I miss and what's up with her?" Yumi asked. Ela sat in the booth with a frustrated face, casual glancing over to her sister from time to time. "Well we got some new people in Rainbow." IQ replied, sipping her water, "As for her, one of the new people happens to be her older sister." Hibana looked over at Zofia and back to Ela, "Wow. Would've never guessed."

Yumiko scanned the room and spotted someone a bit more scary. "Who is that?" She pointed at Vigil who was sitting next to Mute and Blackbeard. "Oh, thats Chul or 'Vigil'. He's very quiet and I think I only heard him say like two or three words all day today." IQ explained. Hibana looked at him ver closely. He was still wearing his mask so it was hard to see what he actually looked like.

As Yumi stared at him, a piece of food came flying and splat against the side of Vigil's mask. Hibana quickly looked at for where it came from and of course, it was Jäger and Bandit. She quickly looked back to Vigil who looked as if he didn't care. Another piece of food came flying and this time it made Vigil's head slightly tilt. Chul began to slowly turn his head to look at the culprits responsible. He immediatley knew who, seeing as how hard Jäger and Bandit were laughing. He looked away and said nothing as did the other guys, who were still laughing.

Finally Hibana looked around and noticed another new face, Dokkaebi. "Hey Monika, who's that?" Yumi asked as her heart started to spark up. "Thats Grace or 'Dokkaebi'. Apparently she's a hacker or something." IQ responded. She was sitting at the table, sipping away at her cup of what seemed like tea. A black beanie hat covered her head with strands of white hair came out the front and braids, similar to Ash, came out the sides.

"She looks nice." Hibana sighed. She turned back and saw that IQ and Ela left already. Yumi looked back to Grace and upon further inspection, noticed she was sitting with Cavi. "Shit." Hibana rushed over to their table. "Oh hey, Taina, there you are." Yumi called out as she approached the table, "I think one of the supervisors was looking for you." Cav looked lost, "What're you talking about? They have'nt called for me." she replied. Hibana leaned in closer to Taina's ear, "Beat it, you horny fuck. I will not let you take this young girls vagina like this." she whispered. Cavi already felt intimidated by Hibana, so she didn't ask anymore questions. "Sorry, Grace. Gotta go but I'll c'ya around." Cavi exclaimed as she stood from her seat. After Taina left, Yumi took her place. With a nice, calm, and gentle extention to her arm, Hibana greeted Dokkaebi, "Hi, I'm Yumiko."


	2. Grace and Yumi

Dokkaebi and Hibana had spent the remainder of dinner time, talking away about the most round of things, from technology to different missions they've been on. As the conversation led on, Yumi noticed Vigil at hid booth glaring at Grace with creepy eyes that look like they wouldn't blink. "So, uh, what's up with your partner?" Hibana asked as she held eye contact with Vigil. Dokkaebi looked back at her mysterious partner, "Oh, Chul? I don't know. He always stares at me and tells me to do my best and stuff like that." she replied, turning back around.

About an hour passed before Hibana decided to call it a night. Most of the operators, Vigil included, had already left, except for the clean up crew. Hibana, Dokkaebi and Kapkan were the only ones left with Kapkan being passed out drunk on the table. "Well I guess I should be heading back to my room." Yumi yawned, standing up from the table. Dokkaebi was kinda upset that her new friend had to leave already, just when she was getting more comfortable around her. "Yea, same here." she responded, "Do you think you could show me to my room?" Yumiko's face slightly flushed red. She didn't think this girl needed help getting to her room, "Uh, sure." she stuttered.

Hibana began walking down the operators hall with Dokkaebi skipping around behind her. "Alright," Yumi sighed, "Here we are." Grace stopped and stared at her door room, "Ah, thanks Yumiko." she bubbled as she danced her way into her room. "If you need anything, my room is three doors down on the right." Yumi added. Grace spun around on one foot and faced Hibana then poked her head out to see which room she was being referred to. "Can do. Goodnight." Dokkaebi smiled, hastily closing the door.

 ** _*The Next Day*_**

Hibana had slept through half the morning, being tired from her long mission yesterday. Finally, she awoken from her slumber feeling a bit more fresh than yesterday, though her eye lids were feeling heavy over her eyes. She moved herself out of the bed and slowly shambled to the door. She made her way to the cafeteria to grab whatever coffee was sparingly left in the pot, which to her surprise was just enough for a cup.

As she poured her cup, a terrifying scream was heard coming closer and closer to her. Yumiko spun her head and saw that it was Jäger who was screaming and running. Marius approached Yumi and took cover behind her, his knees trembling under him. "What is your problem. Why are you screaming so loud." Yumi grumbled, sipping her coffee. The terrified Jäger couldn't stop shaking, "H-H-Him." He pointed to Vigil, who had suddenly appeared behind Hibana. Heavy breathing can be heard in his mask and creepiness was written in his eyes as he stared Hibana down. Without a second thought, Hibana stepped aside and revealed Jäger to his nightmare. As Marius took off running again, Vigil took a couple steps forward then looked to his side at Yumiko. "Watch Grace." he faintly mumbles, then walks after Jäger.

Hibana finished her coffee and began to head towards the exit, when she spotted Dokkaebi squatting in a chair at a table, playing on her tablet. "Oh, Grace." Hibana greeted her new friend at the table. "Hello, Yumiko. How are you today?" Dokkaebi replied, still tapping away on her pad. "Oh you know, a bit tired from work. How about you?" Yumi asked as she took a seat. Grace didn't respond, but her eyes slowly widened. Finally she spoke out in such excitement, "Wonderful!" Her eyes bursted with happiness, then were glued back down to her screen.

"What's up?" Hibana questioned, turning her neck to watch Graces tablet. Dokkaebi hopped off her chair and slid it around to the other side where Yumiko resided, "I did my livestream last night and I reached my donation goal." Yumi was very confused on what she meant, but saw that it made her happy. "What do you mean livestream? How'd you livestream?" Hibana asked. Grace looked at her partner and smiled, "I brought my equipment with me." she chuckled.

 ** _*A Few Weeks Later*_**

Dokkaebi had returned back to base after a long and tiring mission aboard a plane. As she entered the main lobby, Cavi was there to greet her, "Oh, Grace!" she called out. Dokkaebi turned and saw her first friend standing by the lobby exit, leading to the rec room. "Oh Taina, hey." Grace's voice sounded friendly as she posed a smile, but deep down she was tired and very hungry. The girls engaged into a small conversation before they were interrupted by Pulse and Bandit, pranking Hibana. "You assholes are fucked!" she yelled out as she ran passed Cavi and Dokkaebi. "Well anyways Taina, I think I'm gonna go to bed." Grace added. Cav agreeingly nodded and walked away, as did Dokka.

The tired Dokkaebi hobbled to her room, MK 14 in one hand and her tablet in the other. "Hey, Grace!" a voice called out. Dokkaebi turned to see her friend, Hibana, jogging down the hall to catch up. "Oh, hey Yumi. What's up?" Grace responded with half her body already sleeping. Hibana finally placed herself beside Dokkaebi, who suddenly let sleep take over her body. Luckily, Yumiko was able catch her before her and her stuff hit the floor.

She swung Grace's rifle over her shoulder with it's strap and grabbed the tablet, all the while squatting over to lift the sleeping operator up into her arms. Hibana, with Dokkaebi sleeping hin her arms, tablet in one hand, and rifle over the shoulder, finally reached Grace's room. Yumi twisted her waist so the hand underneath Graces head, could grab the door handle. Still without a free arm, Hibana lightly kicks the door open and places Grace in bed, along with her tablet. As she began to leave the room, a small quiet voice trickled into Yumiko's ear, "Thank you, Yumi." Hibana looked back at a smiling Grace, who's face was being illuminated by the hallway lights. Hibana smiled back at her, placed the rifle by her door inside the room, and closed the door.


	3. Love You

The following day, Hibana settled down in the cafeteria with a cup of coffee and her phone. As she was scrolling, the phone began buzzing and ringing. Yumi had no idea what was going on and not a single contact number appeared on screen, but a single logo did. It was Dokkaebi's signature mark. Grace walked into the room, laughing as she watched Yumiko struggle to silence her phone, "Haha, ok, you got me now turn it off," Hibana muttered.

After the phone prank was over, Grace took a seat in front of Hibana and began tapping away on her tablet again. "Hey, Yumi," Dokkaebi called out, "You wanna maybe livestream with me sometime?" Hibana looked surprised. She didn't know how to stream or what even was to begin with. "Uh, what do I do?" she asked in a confused tone. Grace giggled a little bit and swiped on her tablet, "Easy. Just sit with me and play video games on camera with thousands of people watching." she explained as she passed her tablet to Yumi. A video of Dokkaebi playing a game while a face cam was showing. Hibana passed the tablet back and thought for a minute. "Ok, I'll do it," Yumi answered. Dokkaebi's face brightened up with happiness. She was so excited she hopped up out of her seat, ran around the table, and wrapped her arms around Hibana, who felt comforted, yet still confused. "Alrighty! I livestream next Thursday, so be there," Grace explained, then pranced away.

 ** _*A Few Days Later*_**

Hibana and Dokkaebi had been spending much more time together, aside from missions. The two would go to Grace's room and practice games Yumiko never knew existed until now. "Alrighty, Yumi. What's tonights selection?" Dokkaebi asked as she browsed her game library. Hibana scanned through the library with her partner before choosing a game, "What's 12 Nights at Teddy's?" she asked. Dokkaebi threw her head back and laughed, "You think you can play this? I can barely play this myself without getting frightened," Hibana felt sure of herself that was what she wanted to try. "Lets do it," she confirmed.

Hibana played as Grace guided her through the game. As the game progressed, so did Dokkaebi's guidance. Each in-game night got harder and harder. It wasn't until night 3 where Hibana finally met her end of the game. As the night was almost finished, a strange robot jumped from nowhere on the screen, making Hibana's face jump back whereas Dokkaebi jumped. When Grace finally pulled herself together, the two girls lauhed hard enough to bring tears to thrir eyes. The two finally simmered down and Grace then rested her head on Yumiko's shoulder. Yumi continued playing, but lost focus when she felt Grace's head lean on her. She looked down at her with feelings bubbling up inside. Dokkaebi looked up at Yumi after noticing that no one was playing. The both of them didn't say a word. They knew what feeling was being served at the moment. With no holding back from either end, Grace leaned up as Yumi leaned down, placing each others lips together. Nothing was there to disturb them or distract them from the moment they were having. Dokkaebi felt warm inside and Yumiko felt accomplished.

Suddenly the game triggered a jumpscare sequence, which triggered the two girls to quickly break apart from each other. The game jumped back to the main menu and the girls laughed it out. After awhile of playing, Hibana checked the time. "It's getting late, I should probably get going," she announces while she gets up from her seat. As Yumi heads to the door, she feels something wrap around her abdomen. It was Grace. She had also stood from her chair to attempt keeping Hibana there. "Wait, can you stay? That game was intense," Dokkaebi murmured. "Grace, your an adult, on a counter terrorist base, surrounded with other highly trained operators. What do you need me here for?" Yumi replied. Dokkaebi squeezed a bit harder, "I don't want you to leave," her voice getting a bit more sad.

Hibana grabbed Grace's arms, turned around, and wrapped her arms around Dokkaebis small body, "Ok, fine. I'll stay on the couch, but only for tonight ok?" Grace smiled and agreed. Yumi took her place on the couch and Dokkaebi jumped into her bed. Grace turned her lamp off by her bed, silence had followed. The lights from the streets and passing cars flashed through the blinds. Hibana felt wide awake. She began pondering the thought of her achievement. "Did me and Grace really just...?" she thought to herself.

"Yumi..." Dokkaebi whispered. She sounded as if she was already asleep, which to Yumiko's surprise she was. Hibana didn't say anything though. She wanted to see if Grace was talking in her sleep or if she was still awake trying to conversate. "I love you," she added. Shock struck Hibana's face as she layed there. She didn't know if this was a joke or not, but she wanted to keep things quiet either way.

 ** _*The Next Morning*_**

Hibana woke up to the sound of tapping on what seemed to be a keyboard. She raised up and saw that Dokkaebi was already up and was messing around on her computer. Grace looked back and saw Yumiko stretching and straightening out her legs. Hibana hobbled over to Dokkaebi's desk and leaned over, "You love me?" she asked. Grace paused what she was doing and turned to Hibana, "I told you already, didn't I?" she giggled. Yumiko moved to the back of Dokkaebi's chair and wrapped her arms around her as she tapped away on her keyboard. "In that case...I love you too." Yumi replied, resting her head on the top of Grace's head.


	4. She Matters

**_*Later That Day*_**

Hibana and Dokkaebi both walked down to the cafeteria, hand in hand. They took a seat at the same table they had met at the night Grace was brought in. The room filled with talk from corner to corner from Jäger and Bandit laughing at one of their own jokes to Sledge and Tachanka having a drinking contest. Even Zofia and Ela were arguing like normal just a couple tables over.

"I wonder why those two over there never get along," Dokkaebi inquires, pointing at the sister. Hibana looked over and shrugged her shouldersWho knows. You wanna get outta here? It's a bit too loud." Grace shook her head and the two both removed themselves from the scene and went to the rec room. There, they saw a sad film playing on the tv with Buck on the couch, pillow in hand and tears rolling down his face and into his beard, sniffling.

"Uh, Sebastion?" Hibana called. "Ah shit," he whispered as he threw the pillow away, changed the channel, and wiped his face. "You girls didn't see anything," he confronted. "We just wanna sit in a more calm quiet enviroment thats not my room," Grace replied. Both girls took a seat on the other couch and glared at a random hunting channel Buck put on.

"Oh hey," Dokkaebi squeaked, "Our first stream together is coming up," Hibana glanced over to her partner scrolling on her tablet, "Oh yea, I almost forgot. What game are we playing?" she replied. "Well seeing as how you've gotten aquainted with 12 Nights at Teddy's," Grace playfully answered. Hibana got a little nervous, yet intrigued at the thought of being on camera in front of a lot of people.

"Ok," Grace started as she risen off of Yumiko's lap, "I'm bored. Wanna go play something?" Yumi willingly nodded her head and the two took off towards Dokkaebi's room. As the girls got into the room, Hibana noticed a boxed device laying on the shelf next to Grace's television. "What's this?" she asked as she investigated the machine. Dokkaebi danced to her girlfriend's side, "Oh, that's the PlayBox 41. It's a console system." she answered as she handed the controller over, "Care to try it?" Without a doubt, Hibana grabbed the controller and popped a squat in front of the tv. "Can we try The Ancient Tomes: Miryks?" Grace planted herself on the floor next to Hibana and pressed the 'accept' button on the controller, "Hell yea. It's a great first time experience." she giggled.

 ** _*12:34 a.m.*_**

The girls have been active for nearly the entire night and have shown little to no signs of sleeping yet. Yumi found herself leaning against the end of the bed with her eyes glued straight to the game. Dokkaebi landed herself in between Yumi's legs, resting her head on her partners knee. "Y'know..." Dokkaebi blurted, "Getting here into Rainbow was hard enough. My superior, when I was in Korea, always doubted me. When he heard that I got placed here, he still tried putting me down. Hell, why do you think Chul is here? He was obviously placed here to spy on me, which is just stupid." Hibana paused her game and placed her controller down on the floor, "Grace..." Yumi calmly called, however she was ignored. "I'm not meant to be here, he would say." Dokkaebi continued. A tear began rolling down her face as she turned towards Hibana. "Grace..." Yumi repeated herself, but again was ignored. "And in the," Dokkaebi added on, "I'm nothing. I don't matter to people in Korea. Hell, I've seen how some of the others here look at me. I don't belong here." Finally withoit hesitation, Hibana leaned forward, impacted her lips to Grace's and silenced her. Yumi glued her lips onto Dokkaebi's, even began to throw her tongue in as well. After several minutes of making out, Hibana slowly pulled away, "Grace...you matter to me." Dokkaebi looked directly into Yumi's eyes and vice versa. Without a word, Grace leaned in and wrapped her arms around Yumiko's body and rested her head on her shoulder, "Thank you..." she whispered. Hibana grabbed the controller and began to play again. "Also there's a hidden chest in that pit to your left," Grace whispered.


	5. Burn

* ** _Thursday, 9:08 a.m.*_**

Hibana and Dokkaebi found themselves in the cafeteria, sipping coffee and discussing their big plans for tonight. "I can't wait for tonight! Remember, be interactive with the chat," Grace spoke as she swiped her tablet screen. Hibana had never seen her this excited for anything as much as this. "Hey, I got this. What's hard about getting scared on camera?" Yumi jokingly asked.

As the girls continued to speak, Thatcher arrived into the room, shuffling files around as he approached Dokkaebi and Hibana. "Ladies got any plans tonight?" his raspy older voice over spoke the girls as he placed the folders down on the table in front of them. "Well, actually..." Grace started. Mike placed his hand up, "I wasn't really looking for an answer lass."

The ladies began scanning the files, "Oh great, a mission on the day of our stream," Dokkaebi growled as she flipped through her papers. Hibana laughed and closed the folder, "At least if we make it through, you'll have a story to tell the viewers." Grace shrugged off her bitterness and shook her head in agreement.

 ** _*12:57 p.m.*_**

The girls met up at the front awaiting their team to assemble. Dokkaebi had sick and worrying look in her eyes as she blatantly stared outside. "Hey," Yumi called as she snapped her fingers. Grace jumped and turned to her girlfriend. "It'll be ok," she told her. "Alright everyone, are we ready?" a voice sounded as it approached the main entrance. It was Blitz. Buck and Jackal walked right behind him as they made their way to the entrance. With one last look of reassurance to her partner, Hibana walked out behind the guys and Dokkaebi followed.

 ** _*Coastline, 5:59 p.m.*_**

The operators vehicle came to a halt at the front entrance of a big party like building that was quickly overrun with terrorists. Everbody hopped out of the vehicle and grabbed their equipment. "Alright people," Buck started, "We get in there and get out. We stick together and any hostile is to be put down immediately." Blitz grabbed his shield and placed himself in front of the group. As they smashed through the front door, bullets were the only sound filling the air.

 ** _*A Few Hours Later*_**

Finally, the final enemy was put down. The team all congratulated each other in good team work. As the team began to pack it in and head towards the exit, a sound of tires squealed outside. "I didn't radio anybody in," Buck whispered. As the group raised their guns, there was a sound of heavy footsteps approaching the door. Dokkaebi's heart began to race.

The steps got closer and closer and another set followed. Grace froze as what rounded the corner appeared to be a bomber with another right behind. She was trained on how to handle this situation but she had never been in actual conflict with one.

"BOMB! BOMB! BOMB!" Hibana yelled out as she slowly backed away. The sound of shots being fired snapped Grace out of her transe and she began to back away with the others. The first bomber detonated early setting fire to the building. The next one came in closer than the last one and detonated close enough to Dokkaebi, blowing her back against a wall. Shattering her glasses.

The building is now on fire and most of the support beams collapsed, leaving the building to fall at any moment. That last bomber must've packed a bigger explostion than the first one did. Hibana helped pull Dokkaebi off the floor. As the two followed the others out, the building began shaking. As the girls neared the exit, rubble crumbled down from above and snagged Grace's foot. Hibana made her way out and looked back only to see that Dokkaebi was not behind her. She quickly rushed back into the burning building without hesitation. Buck turned around and saw that Yumi had ran back in. "YUMIKO!" he yelled as he ran back in. Jackal and Blitz followed. The guys found her trying to lift heavy debris off of Dokkaebi's leg.

Buck grabbed a piece of the rubble as well as Jackal and Blitz, and began to lift but to no avail. Her leg was loosened but there wasn't anything they could do. Hibana kept trying but her alone was not enough and she was running out of time. Buck wrapped her arm around Hibana and hoisted her out of the building. Flames and small explosions were going off as Hibana watched Dokkaebi struggle out. Tears flooded Yumiko's eyes as she was carried out of the building.

Jackal opened the door to the truck and Buck placed the now weeping Hibana in the backseat. The rest of the guys hopped in and took a deep breather as they watched the building's front side collapse and burn. "Ms. Imagawa," Blitz spoke out, "We are very sorry for Grace. She was a very good person and we know how much she meant to you. We did all we could do but there wasn't enough time."

The team sat for a bit longer waiting for the other extraction team with body bags to pick up any bodys outside. Night crept in with the fire still burning bright and the extraction team arrived to do their duties and reported it to Buck. After the extraction left, everyone else gave their last moment of silence before slowly driving away.

As the truck slowly drove down the road. A weird buzzing noise cut the silence of the group. Hibana pulled her phone out and saw that there was a goblin-like icon in the middle of her screen. "Holy shit..." Buck moaned as stared in the rear view mirror. Hibana looked back out the window and right then and there, stood a figure right outside the burning light. Hibana looked back to her vibrating phone and turned it off and looked back at the figure. Her eyes widened as she realized who or what was standing there.

Not waiting wasn't an option for Yumi, as she hopped out the truck and sprinted down the road. As she came closer and closer, the dark silhouette became more and more clear. It was Dokkaebi. She managed to break free and escape the flames of the building. Hibana got close enough and gripped her arms around her as tight as she could with tears rolling down her face. "Your crushing my broken arm," Grace murmured as she coughed out smoke and rubble. "How did you get out?" Yumi asked, wiping smog off of Graces cheek. "Well," she started, "I had to dislocate my leg. Luckily you guys got the debris loose enough for me to wiggle it out. Then the rest was just crawling through areas that didn't seem to have much fire on it yet." Buck backed the truck up and everyone else gathered around and cheered as they helped Grace into the truck.

 ** _*Back at Base*_**

Hibana escorted the exhausted Dokkaebi to Docs office who helped tend to her leg and other wounds she had. She had been given a brace for leg to wear and that she should take it easy for the next couple weeks. Yumiko carried her to her room and placed her down in her computer chair. "Ready?" Grace asked, smiling at Hibana. "Ready," she replied as she pulled up her chair. "Shouldn't you take a shower first?" Dokkaebi laughed, "Nah, maybe later." She leaned over to Yumi, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and leaned back to turn her stream on. "Thank you..." Grace whispered as she proceeded to greet her viewers.

 ** _End_**

(Authors Note: Hi guys n gals! sorry for not being consistent in updating my stories. been feeling kinda blue y'know? I will try my best to finish up the twitch/rook story in my earliest time. thanks for all your great feed back and i hope you guys enjoyed the story. yay no one died this time.)


End file.
